La carta de Hermione
by CANUTO POTTER
Summary: como reacciono Hermione al recibir la carta de Hogwarts y comenzo su historia en el mundo magico?
1. el sueño

Una castaña de once años bajaba las escaleras de su casa para ir a desayunar con su madre y hermanos

Hola Hermione, como amaneciste- dijo Jean Granger sirviéndole un vaso de jugo a su hija

Bien mama gracias- dijo Hermione tomando un poco de jugo- aunque tuve un sueño muy raro

Así, que soñaste?- pregunto su madre

Bueno estaba en un castillo muy lejos de aquí y sucedían cosas extrañas como por arte de magia y había creaturas muy extrañas- dijo Hermione

Que clase de creaturas?- pregunto su madre intrigada

Unicornios, duendes, dragones, un gigante barbudo, bueno parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas- dijo Hermione

Tal vez deberías dejar de ver televisión con Dylan- dijo mientras le servía un plato de comida a Hermione y ponía otro frente al niño de dos años que estaba en la silla de bebe un poco mas allá- digo eso solo lo pasan en programas de niños

Crees que sea eso- pregunto Hermione mientras se empezaba a comer sus panqueques

Si, o tal vez algún libro, aunque no fuiste a ver Alicia en el país de las maravilla, anoche en el cine con Gaby- dijo Jean (es la mayor comparación que tengo)

Si, crees que fue por eso- pregunto Hermione

Es posible, digo es una película bastante imaginativa, así que eso pudo causar que soñaras esas cosas, además era de noche estabas cansada, es solo un producto de tu imaginación, es algo que siempre pasa, como con los libros, mientras lees tu mente recrea las escenas, solo eso, pero recuerda que nada de eso es real- dijo Jean- el día que vea un gato evaporarse, te aseguro que me internare en un manicomio, bueno come que hay que ir donde la abuela, voy por Andy, vigila a Dylan

Si mama- dijo Hermione y siguió comiendo su desayuno, mientras veía a su hermanito

los capis son cortos

comenten plisssssss

besos:)


	2. la carta y la mala reaccion

Hermione estaba en la sala de su casa con su prima Gaby, estaban leyendo mientras conversaban, en eso el ruido del buzón de la puerta llama la atención de Hermione

Que raro, nunca llega correo a esta hora, digo son las once de la mañana, el correo llega a las siete- dijo Hermione

Bueno siempre hay una primera vez- dijo Gaby- que es

Una carta para mi- dijo mirando la carta con extrañeza- que raro es la primera vez que veo una carta asi- dijo Hermione

Quien la manda- dijo Gaby

No se solo dice, mi nombre, mi dirección y… mi habitación- dijo Hermione

Tu habitación? como podía alguien saber cual es tu habitación- dijo Gaby y luego se miraron

ANDY- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

Muy gracioso torpe- dijo Hermione en voz alta en dirección a las escaleras

Que pasa ahora- dijo Jean Granger entrando a la sala

Nada solo la nueva broma de Andy- dijo Hermione entregándole la carta a su madre

Ahora que iso- dijo agarrando la carta y abriendo el sobre- colegio de magia y Hechicería, es enserio, se acabo voy a ponerle fin a esto- dijo y Fue a las escaleras- ANDREW NIGEL GRANGER A LA COCINA AHORA

Esta en problemas verdad- dijo Gaby

Claro que si, Hermione mientras hablo con tu hermano, piensa en que quieres, para tu fiesta de cumpleaños- dijo Jean y se fue a la cocina

En eso un chico de cabello negro de unos 15 años aparece y se va a la cocina

Que pasa mama- dijo Andy mientras se sentaba

Siéntate- dijo Jean y el chico se sentó en uno de los taburetes- haber quiero que me expliques que parte de basta con las bromas hacia tu hermana no entiendes

No le he hecho nada mama- dijo Andrew

Ah no- dijo Jean y el chico negó- entonces debo suponer, que no fuiste tu quien le envió esta carta a Hermione- dijo mostrando la carta

No, no le envié nada- dijo Andrew

Andy estas castigado y esta vez hablo en serio, una broma más hacia tu hermana y te envió derecho a la escuela militar- dijo Jean

Pero yo no he hecho nada- dijo Andy

Entonces como es que alguien, que no sea de la familia y algunos amigos sepan dónde está la habitación de tu hermana cruce por cruce- dijo Jean- o quien fue el puso tinta en bañera de Hermione cuando se iba a bañar, dejándole el cuerpo azul por dos semanas

Bueno lo de la tinta si lo hice, pero esto no- dijo Andrew

No soy estúpida Andrew, este tipo de bromas las acepto de un niño de ocho años como Dani, pero tu tienes 15 años, ya estas grande para esto, magia y hechicería, sinceramente prefiero una historia de santa Claus que es lo mismo- dijo Jean

Hola, que pasa, por que los gritos- dijo un hombre adulto de unos 37 años, castaño, entrando a la habitación

Míralo tu mismo, cariño- dijo Jean extendiéndole la carta

Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería- leyó Nigel Granger y luego miro a su esposa e hijo- Andrew, es enserio

Que yo no le envié nada- dijo el chico desesperado

No intentes engañarnos, Andrew, ahora como fue que se te ocurrió esto, una cosa en llenar de tinta el agua de la bañera de tu hermana, pero esto- dijo Nigel Granger- Albus Dumbledore, minerva Mcgonagal, confederación de magos internacional, Wisengamot, orden de Merlín- siguió leyendo- que demonios es esto

Le digo que no lo se, se los juro- dijo Andrew de una forma firme y segura, que sus padres no sabían si mentía o no

Pero es que- dijo Jean tomando la carta- COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

UNIFORME

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

— Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).

— Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.

— Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).

— Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).

(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)

LIBROS

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los si¬guientes libros:

— El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk.

— Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot.

— Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling.

— Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch.

— Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore.

— Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger.

— Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander.

— Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble.

RESTO DEL EQUIPO

1 varita.

1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).

1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.

1 telescopio.

1 balanza de latón.

Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE ALOS DE PRI¬MER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.

Como demonios inventaste todo esto- dijo Jean Granger

No he hecho nada malo hablo en serio, ni siquiera es mi letra, y yo no creo en esas cosas, por eso no entre con ellas a ver la película que fueron a ver anoche- dijo Andrew

DEJASTE A TU HERMANA Y A TU PRIMA SOLAS EN EL CINE- gritaron los dos adultos

Claro que no fui a los bolos que estaba en frente y llame a Hermione varias veces- dijo Andrew

Hermione ven aquí- dijo Jean llamndo a su hija

Si mama- dijo Hermione entrando a la cocina

Tu hermano te llamo anoche cuando fueron al cine y el no entro- dijo Jean

Si como tres veces- dijo Hermione

Bueno, pero aun asi, ustedes dos debieron haber llamado cuando el no entro con ustedes, tienen idea de lo fácil que es secuestrar a dos niñas de 11 años en una oscura sala de cine- dijo Jean mirando a sus dos hijos- Hermione estas castigada una semana, por tu falta de buen juicio, Andrew estas castigado por cinco semanas, 2 por dejar a tu hermana y a tu prima sola, y tres más por esta broma- dijo pasando la mirada entre sus hijos

Si mama- dijo Hermione

Si lo siento, me merezco las dos semanas por dejar a Hermione y a Gaby solas, pero sobre las otras no es justo yo he hecho nada- dijo Andrew

Bueno hagamos esto voy a llamar a los padres de tus amigos y a tus tios para ver si alguno de ellos tiene algo que ver con esta broma, si no vas a cumplir con las cinco semanas- dijo Jean Granger- ahora vayan a lavarse que es hora de almorzar- dijo y los hermanos salieron de la cocina pero Hermione fue detenida por su madre- Hermione que quieres para tu fiesta de cumpleaños

Noche de bolos- dijo Hermione

Ok, mañana empiezo a organizar todo- dijo Jean Granger y Hermione salió de la cocina

Le harás la fiesta- dijo Nigel

Claro que le hare una fiesta, a nadie le gusta quedarse sin celebrar su cumpleaños- dijo Jean empezando a servir la comida- y yo no voy a ser la primera en prohibirle a un niño celebrar su cumpleaños (se nota que no conoce a los Dursley)

comenten plissssssss:)

besos:)


	3. Minerva Mcgonagal

Hermione estaba en el parque acuático con sus primos divirtiéndose sin saber que al llegar a casa le esperaba una sorpresa que cambiaría su vida para siempre

Mientras en Londres Jean Granger organizaba la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hija

Cuando tocan el timbre y va a atender al abrir se encuentra con una mujer con un vestido azul oscuro y un sombrero raro

Si puedo ayudarla en algo- dijo Jean

Buenos días soy minerva Mcgonagal- dijo la mujer- soy la directora del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, creo que le llego una carta hace unos días

Ok señora, no sé quién es usted, ni que mosca le pico, pero yo no creo en esos cuentos así que lárguese de aquí- dijo Jean con intención de cerrarle la puerta en la cara a esa mujer, en eso la puerta cambia de un color marrón brillante a un azul eléctrico

Jean soltó la puerta y vio asombrada a Mcgonagal que tenía su varita en la mano

Quiere otra demostración- dijo Mcgonagal

Ah, porque no pasa y hablamos mientras tomamos un te, pero antes podría volver la puerta a su color- dijo Jean sin creer lo que veía

Ambas fueron a la cocina y tras una larga explicación de Mcgonagal y varias demostraciones de magia, finalmente Jean entendió

Entonces siete años en esa escuela y solo podre verla en el verano y navidades- dijo Jean

Sin falta- dijo Mcgonagal

Bueno, Hermione va a llegar cansada del parque acuático asa que porque no viene mañana y le explica usted misma- dijo Jean

De acuerdo- dijo Mcgonagal

Las mujeres se despidieron, despues de acordar que se reunirían hay al día siguiente a las 09:00 de la mañana

**Al día siguiente**

Como habían acordado la profesora había vuelto a la casa y entre las dos le explicaron a Hermione lo que debían, también huno que hacer varias demostraciones

Entonces lo que decía esa carta es verdad- dijo Hermione

Si, asi que usted decide señorita Granger- dijo la profesora

Mama que debo hacer- dijo Hermione

Bueno, todos los cambios son buenos, puedes ir y si no te gusta vuelves en navidad- dijo Jean

De acuerdo iré- dijo Hermione

Bien aquí esta tu carta y tu lista de los materiales que necesitas- dijo Mcgonagal entregándole una nueva carta ya que la anterior había sido quemada por los padres de la castaña

Donde debemos comprar esas cosas- dijo Jean

En el callejón Diagon, podemos ir ahora mismo- dijo Mcgonagal

De acuerdo- dijo Jean

Tomaron sus abrigos y se fueron al callejón diagon

Al entrar madre e hija quedaron maravilladas

Primero fueron a Gringotts donde Jean tuvo que cambian una buena cantidad de dinero muggle por mágico, como ellos eran millonarios eso no les dio importancia, luego comenzaron con sus compras un par de horas despues Hermione ya tenia todo lo que necesitaba,

En las túnicas de madame malkin vio un chico rubio de ojos grises que le pareció muy lindo (lo admito me encantan esta pareja)

Luego en la librería donde compro varios libros mas de los que necesitaba para conocer mejor el mundo mágico vio a un chico pelirrojo de ojos azules con muchas pecas

Lo ultimo que compro fue su varita, estando Frente a la tienda de varitas vio a un chico de cabello azabache muy revuelto saliendo de la tienda acompañado de una mujer pelirroja que supuso era su madre

Al entrar tuvo un poco de dificultad para respirar debido al polvo que había en la tienda, un hombre estaba tras el mostrador guardando varias cajas con su propia varita

Ah una nueva alumna, Hogwarts si no me equivoco- dijo Olivander

Si, si señor- dijo Hermione con una timidez nada propia de ella

Bueno dime eres diestra o zurda- dijo Olivander mientras una cinta métrica media el cuerpo de la castaña

Diestra- dijo Hermione

Ok, veamos- dijo olivander empezando a revolver las cajas- aquí tienes vid y lienzo de dragón, 32 cm, flexible y excelente para encantamientos

Hermione sintiéndose un poco tonta la agito y de la punta salió una lluvia de chispas rojas

Olivander aplaudió y Jean sonrió orgullosa de su hija

Eso fue fácil, siendo hija de muggles, a diferencia del hijo de los Potter que acaba de irse, tuvo que probar mas de 30 varitas antes de dar con la suya y el es hijo de magos, pero bueno asi es la vida- dijo Olivander sonriendo- son 7 galeones

Jean Granger se los dio y olivander se despidió de ellos

Eso fue increíble- dijo Hermione

Si lo fue- dijo Jean sonriéndole

Ambas caminaron al caldero chorreante para encontrarse con Mcgonagal que estaba hablando con una mujer pelirroja y detrás de ellas estaban los dos niños que había visto en la librería y en la tienda de varitas hablando animadamente, en eso Mcgonagal las ve

Bueno parece que lo tienen todo- dijo Mcgonagal- las llevare a la estación de trenes para decirles como y donde deben llegar a la plataforma

Parece que está ocupada profesora así que nos vamos- dijo la pelirroja

Si, adiós Molly, saluda a Arthur de mi parte- dijo Mcgonagal- adiós niños nos vemos en el colegio, saluden a sus hermanos por mi

Adiós tía minie!- dijeron los dos niños yéndose junto con sus madres

Bien vamos- dijo volteando a ver a las Granger

**En la estación**

Bien para tomar el tren debes tomar la plataform la que accedes atravesando la división entre los andenes 9 y 10, debes tener un poco de discreción para que nadie lo note, ven conmigo y lo intentaremos- dijo Mcgonagal- señora Granger no se ofenda pero los muggles no pueden atravesar la barrera asi que debe esperarnos aquí

Claro adelante- dijo Jean

La profesora Mcgonagal atravesó la pared con Hermione y luego le dijo que lo hiciera sola

Bueno esto es todo, tienes que tomar el tren el 1º de septiembre, el tren parte a las once en punto y no espera a nadie, así que debes estar antes- dijo Mcgonagal

Si profesora- dijo Hermione

Las dos salieron y subieron al auto para irse a su casa, mientras la profesora se desaparecía

En su casa Hermione se puso a leer sus libros de magia y entre mas leia mas le fascinaba

comenten plissss:)

besos:)

pd este es el penultimo capitulo


	4. El Inicio de la aventura

Era 1º de septiembre Hermione estaba nerviosa a más no poder, ese día iría a un lugar totalmente nuevo y desconocido, lejos de su familia y amigos

Hermione hija es hora de irnos- dijo Jean entrando a la habitación de su hija

Si mama- dijo Hermione

Hermione estas bien- pregunto la señora Granger

Si mama, solo un poco nerviosa- dijo Hermione

Es comprensible, es un mundo totalmente nuevo- dijo Jean sentándose en la cama de su hija- pero estarás bien

Que pasa si no hago amigos, o si me molestan por no ser de padres magos- dijo Hermione- y si no me adapto

Ok, cariño escucha, es normal que te pongas nerviosa, haras amigos, sobre lo de molestarte por tus padres, vamos es imposible que tu seas la única que no tiene padres magos debe haber unos cuantos- dijo Jean

Si tienes razón- dijo Hermione

Mira si vez que no te adaptas, que no te gusta, que no es para ti, bueno cuando vuelvas para navidad, simplemente no regresas al colegio y vas a la escuela donde pensábamos enviarte, así de simple - dijo Jean- pero tienes que darle una oportunidad, puede que no hagas amigos el primer día, pero vamos de aquí a navidad son tres meses, solo tienes que hacer el intento, ok

Si, gracias mama- dijo Hermione

Madre e hija se abrazaron por un momento

Disculpen señoritas, debemos irnos, llegaremos tarde y un Granger nunca llega tarde- dijo Nigel Granger

Si ya vamos- dijo Jean

Estas bien princesa- dijo mirando a su hija

Si papa- dijo Hermione

Tranquila todo estará bien- dijo para luego abrazarla

La familia subió al auto y fueron rumbo a la estación

**En la estación**

Muy bien cariño aquí estamos- dijo Jean- como dijo la profesora que había que entrar

En eso una familia de pelirrojos pasa por su lado, iba una mujer regordeta y cinco niños y una niña de entre los cuales Hermione reconoció al chico pelirrojo del callejón diagon, los Granger decidieron ver para saber cómo cruzar al andén, detrás de ellos llego un niño pelinegro, que reconoció como el niño de la tienda de varitas

Percy tu primero- dijo la señora y el que parecía el mayor atravesó la pared- Fred, George les toca- dijo y los gemelos atravesaron la pared

Los dos niños más pequeños hablaban animadamente hasta que la mujer los interrumpió

Bueno, bueno ya tendrán mucho tiempo para hablar en el tren- dijo la mujer

Si mama/tía Molly- dijeron los dos niños

Bien vamos o llegaran tarde- dijo Molly

Como cruzo- dijo Harry

Bueno cariño solo tienes, que atravesar la pared que hay entre los andenes 9 y 10, corre un poco si este nervioso- dijo la pelirroja y el niño atravesó la barrera

Vamos Ron ahora tu- dijo la mujer y el niño iso lo mismo que su amigo

Luego de que todos pasaran Hermione que ya sabía que hacer se dirigió hacia sus padres

Bien Hermione suerte, envíanos carta seguido y nos vemos en navidad- dijo Jean abrazándola

Adiós princesa te extrañaremos- dijo Nigel

Yo también- dijo Hermione

Los soltó, se posiciono y tras una última mirada a sus padres corrió a la barrera y la atravesó

Rato más tarde ya estaba camino a Hogwarts, estaba nerviosa, ansiosa, no sabía que le esperaba en Hogwarts, pero esperaba que le fuera bien, tenia uno de sus libros favoritos entre sus manos, pensaba leer un poco para quitarse el nerviosismo y pasar el tiempo

En eso un chico se asoma al compartimiento, era castaño y de cara redonda

Hola, disculpa que te moleste, pero quería saber si has visto un sapo, lo perdí y no lo encuentro- dijo el chico

No, pero puedo ayudarte a buscarlo- dijo Hermione

Gracias, por cierto me llamo Neville- dijo el chico extendiéndole la mano

Hermione- dijo la castaña estrechándole la mano

La castaña salió del compartimiento para ayudar a buscar el sapo de Neville

El resto ya lo conocemos todos

**Fin:)**

Comenten plissssss:)

besos:)


End file.
